Code Breaker: Code: Zed
by MadHatta21
Summary: He's only alive for twenty four hours... ZedXOC
1. Hour 1

It was official, Shi Minato had the worst boyfriend ever.

Most girls complained about how their boyfriends were too whiny, or to rough, but Shi was willing to bet that none of them had the same problem she did.

Sure there were plenty of womanizing men in Japan, and there were plenty of dead ones too, but she certainly didn't hear anyone complaining that theirs came back to life every few decades or so and lived it up.

"Cutie!"

Shi twitched, as Zed flew towards another young long legged blonde teenager.

Her hand shot out, latching onto the collar of his jacket and jerking him away from the poor kid.

He landed on the ground in front of her feet.

"Hey bastard! I didn't let you kill me off so I could watch you come back and flirt with another woman!"

Shi stiffened as Zed's arms slid around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her stomach, "Is my cutie feeling jealous?"

Shi scoffed, "You wish!"

"I was looking for another partner for our threesome!"

Shi twitched violently, and then her fist collided just as violently with the top of Zed's head.

"Jerk!"

She stormed passed him.

Zed jumped to his feet following after her with arms outstretched, "I was only kidding love~!"


	2. Hour 2

**Ooooh am I the first person to post a Zed story?! That's so AWESOME!~ I feel special!~**

**-Thirteen**

* * *

"The woman stood firmly, her arms crossed over her overly large yet soft breasts. The man looked up at her, his eyes filled with an unrivaled passion as he reached up an squeezed those overly large-"

"Heike! Stop reading Erotica! You're giving Zed bad ideas!" Shi twitched as a familiar long fingered hand grasped her left breast.

Zed yelped as her foot connected with the side of his head, he went spiraling into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Owww..." Zed whined.

" It's sensual art Minato-san, not erotica, would you like some tea?"

Shi moved her tea cup towards the man across the table, "Sure, why not?"

"Shi-chan~ Zeddy has a bruise! Kiss it better?"

Shi slammed the cup down, "Like hell you lecher!"

Heike watched as Shi stormed off again, and took a quiet sip of his tea

Zed pulled himself up out of the pile of boxes, rubbing the knot forming on the back of his head as he watched his girlfriend storm out the door.

"How has she been?"

Heike shifted his gaze to Zed, "She cries when she thinks no one is around to see or hear her."

Zed sighed, shifting so that he was cross-legged on the floor "She would have been better off with you."

Heike's eyes moved back to the empty chair, "Most likely."

"I should have turned her down."

Heike's eyes flashed with something akin to irritation, "If you had I would have found a way to destroy you for breaking her heart."

Zed sighed again, scratching the back of his head almost as if he hadn't heard Heike's response, "I guess I should catch up to her before she wanders off too far..."

Heike went back to reading his book, with another sip of tea.

* * *

Shi stormed down the street, frightening several passerby with that furious glare of hers.

_Stupid Zed! I haven't gotten to talk to him or touch him in years and the moment he gets his body back he plans out a friggin orgy. Stupid bastard! Stupid Stupid Bastard! _

__Something latched onto Shi's shoulder and she immediately latched onto the hand and flipped the person over her head.

She found herself staring directly into the bright blue eyes of Zed.

"Oww... why are you always beating on me?" He shifted so that he could see under her skirt, "Not that I'm complaining, the view is great!"

"Bastard!" Shi's foot collided with his head again.

She stormed down the street and away from him, Zed jumped up again and followed after her, holding his now throbbing head.

"I was kidding babe!"

"Jackass."

"Shi!" He caught her wrist, spinning her around to face him, only to have his words catch in his throat.

Shi spun out of his grasp, but he was certain he had seen them, the tears forming in her eyes.

"Just go away Zed!"

Zed stood there for a moment, frozen by the sight he had just witnessed, he had never seen her cry before, and the violent squeezing of his heart informed him that it wasn't something he ever wanted to see her do again.

By the time he had regained the ability to breathe Shi had already disappeared around the corner.


End file.
